


the click which is death

by dragoonsbeard



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dorkiness, Laughter, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoonsbeard/pseuds/dragoonsbeard
Summary: Sanji and zoro share a personal joke- which gets them into trouble.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 196





	the click which is death

At first sanji didn’t think much of it.

The cook had quietly puttered about in the aquarium, with delicate movements he had snuck past a snoring brook to collect his empty tea cup.

The skeleton was very much asleep, bony limbs askew as if he had fallen into slumber mid movement. The musician had snored quietly, but for some strange reason the expected sound was not that of a soft rumble but rather a faint hiss of air that whistled through his skull which ended in a slight click.

It took sanji approximately halfthe way to the rooms exit for the strange sound to properly register. 

For a moment sanji had stood there, face illuminated by the soft light within the fish tanks as he considered what why itsounded so familiar. He was sure he had heard it before.

Without warning the strange snores were accompanied by the echo of cluttering teacup as the blond attempted to force down a laugh that threatened to escape. His shoulders shook tremendously, the clatter echoed.

Overly cautious of waking the skeleton sanji dropped into a crouch upon the carpet and placed the cup and saucer straight onto the floor.

This was how zoro had found him.

Kneeling in the center of the aquarium, face flushed and teeth biting desperately on his lower lip.

The swordsman had entered- for whatever reason was unknown. The sight of the cook stopped him in his tracks.

The two stared at each other amongst the whistle and tick of brooks snores.

Sanji couldn’t _take it_ any more, the desire to share his newfound revelation overwhelmed his sense of sanity. The man raised his arm and corresponding with the sound of a sleepy click, sanji slowly swiped his hand through the air as if mimicking the action of hitting a tennis racket with a ball.

What the cook was not prepared for was zoro who’s face stayed absolutely impassive, lowered his stance and returned the gesture with a swoop of his arm. The cluck resounded within the silence of the room.

What followed was nothing short of chaos.

Hand firmly clasped upon his mouth sanji could only press his forehead into the carpet in attempt to hold his laughter at bay. He could barely see zoro as he rose his head- tears gathered at his eyes at he once more swished his arm.  _ Tack _

The swordsman gasped a strangled sound as he once again did the same.

_ Hssssss Tack _

The green haired man was sinking to his knees now, stumbling into the center of the room as he too fought the building tide that forced his shoulders to bounce in silence.

It was as if their strength had been drained straight from their bodies- the world was a blur as oxygen became scarce. Every cycle of the musicians snores had the two shipmates vanishing further into the floor.  _Wheezing_ _hysterically_.

Without thought the two had clutched onto each others clothes as if it would ground them, but it failed and left them chocking back howls of laughter into each others shoulders.

The few weeks after that experience were particularly odd to say in the least. 

The two couldn’t even look in the others direction without feeling a sensation of mirth that forced their scowls into wide grins. They opted to avoid the other’s company at all costs.

However that didn’t deter the two from using it to make the other break in unfortunate situations.

For example.  _ Now _

It was a quite serious affair, Very serious in fact.

Nami was in an absolute rage. All crew members feared the navigator when she became like this previous warm honey eyes had morphed into those of a cold stone killer as she interrogated everyone as to why her special map paper was missing.

It was then as she turned to sanji- orange hair ablaze like fire that the cook had spotted a head of marimo behind her. Usually sanji payed no attention to him, especially under the wonderful attention of sweet nami.

However he couldn’t help it as his vision tunneled to the swordsman and the mimed gesture he now completed- arm painfully slow as he swiped through nothing.

It was unfortunate that sanji laughed.

The sudden bark of uncontrolled joy was immediately cut short as sanji himself had covered his mouth. The horror at what he had just done grew rapidly. 

“Do you think this is funny sanji- kun?”

Something in his gut shriveled up in terror

“No- my dear- absolutely not”

Around them the crew stood in varied states of shock. For sanji of all people to do something like that.

The rest of the afternoon was spent moping in the galley- nursing a nasty bruise upon his temple.

That shitty marimo will pay for that

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that video- you know this one 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=djxu-s-XhZQ


End file.
